Poisoned date
by starbuck73
Summary: When Lily and Ray's date goes completely wrong, and not as Lily planned, will Lily's mind be changed about ever having a relationship with Ray?
1. Chapter 1the date

Lily Randall looked into her mirror. Sometimes she couldn't believe that that was HER staring back at her, that that was her reflection. Whatever, I'm going to be late. I'm worse than Ray, she thought. It was her first date (ever) with him and she was SO happy! She sat down and put on some makeup. Pretty good for a first-timer, she thought. She slipped some lip gloss into her purse and picked it up. She hopped down the stairs, smiling all the way.

She walked to town, where the Chinese Restaurant was. That was where she was going to meet Ray. There he was, standing just outside the door. Lily met up with him. "Hey," she said, "Sorry I'm late." She looks great, thought Ray. "No problem. It's packed in there anyway!" They stepped inside. Ray was right-there was a huge line-up. But although the line was super-long, it moved pretty fast, and within ten minutes they were sitting at a table by the window.

"Thanks," said Lily as Ray pulled a chair out for her. As they sat down, Lily knew she would be SO nervous, the ENTIRE time. "You look great,"

commented Ray. Lily blushed. It wasn't like her to wear a lime tanktop under a pink blouse with faded jeans AND JEWELLERY. "This is kinda fancy for me," Lily admited. "But it's a special occasion." She leaned forward to hold his hand. "So," she changed the subject, "What's new?"

Ugh! That was so lame, she regretted. "Uh...not too much. What about you?" Ray asked.

"Well, same with me. My life to this point, is, well, pretty much boring."

Ray laughed. "I think everybody thinks the same."

Lily smiled at him. Their love felt somewhat deep, and so far the date was going well. But Lily had a feeling that something was going to go wrong. Just then, a waitress appeared. "Hi," she said. "Are you two ready to order?"

"Sure," Lily replied quickly. She needed something. She was sweating she was so nervous talking to Ray. "I'll have whatever that is," she said, pointing to the menu. She couldn't pronounce half the things there. "I'll have the same." Ray hadn't had the chance to look at the menu. He figured that whatever Lily was getting would probably be pretty good. The waitress took their menus and went off to get their food. Lily scanned her brain for something to talk about. "I hope our food comes fast," she said. "I'm starving!"

"Me, too." agreed Ray. "Hopefully it'll be good, too."

"Yeah," Lily said, smiling. Ray always knew what to say-unlike HER.

10 minutes later, the waitress returned with their food. "Thank you," Ray said to the waitress before stuffing his face. "Enjoy your meal," the waitress replied. Lily took a bite. For some reason, it tasted really weird. But she was starving, she didn't care how it tasted.

"Hey Ray," Lily said, as their meal began and the waitress was gone,

"Does this taste weird?"

"No," replied Ray, "Mine's fine."

"Oh. I don't really like it. It has a funny aftertaste. Anyway, just checking." Lily kept on eating. That was kind of awkward.

After a while Lily had a weird feeling in her stomach. "I have to go to the bathroom," she told Ray. "Be right back." As she stood up to go, the world spun around her like a tilt-a-whirl. She lost her balance and fainted.

"Lily?" Everything was black, but she heard Ray. She moaned. Her stomach and head hurt like Hell. She opened her eyes. Ray was above her with a concerned expression. "Are you okay?" Wherever she was, it didn't look familiar.

"Where am I?" Lily was confused, and a little bit shocked.

"We're still at the restaurant. Are you sure you're okay?"

"What happened?"

"You...you just...just..you just, like, fainted." Great, thought Lily. Just a perfect first date.

"Oh," she moaned, "My stomach and head hurt like crazy!"

"Lil, answer me, are you sure that you're okay?"

"I guess.." She tried pulling herself up but it was no use.

"You know what, Lil, I'm gonna call my mom. She'll come pick us up."

Ray lifted Lily to her feet. She was dizzy and exhausted. He put his arm around her and walked her out to his mom's car. "Are you okay?"

Asked Ray's mom, who Ray had told the whole story to on the phone.

"Yeah...I guess," Lily replied awkwardly. Ray helped her into the minivan. She had to keep pinching herself in order to not fall asleep in the car. A silent tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away and tried desperately not to burst into tears on the silent ride home.

"Here we are," Ray told his mother as they reached Lily's house. Ray had called Lily's mother as well. Ray helped Lily out and walked her into her house all the way up to her bedroom. She layed in her bed.

"Thanks, Ray," she said softly.

"Are you sure you'll be fine until your mom gets home?"

"Yeah," Lily lied.

"Ok,...see ya" Ray bent down and gave Lily a small kiss. It was short and sweet but still didn't make Lily very happy.

"Bye," she whispered, drifting into a long, deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2food poisoning

CHAPTER TWO

"She looks like she might have-" Lily awoke with a doctor above her. Her mom was there and they were discussing what happened on Lily's date.

"Lily!" Her mother greeted her with a warm hug. "Did you sleep well?"

Lily nodded. The truth was, she had dreamt about Ray the entire time!

The doctor gave her a friendly smile. Her face turned back to serious. "I think it could be food poisoning."

One time Travis had had food poisoning, and Lily knew from how he described it that it would be a total pain. He had to miss 2 weeks of school.

The doctor gave Lily's mother some instructions and left the house to return to her office.

Lily pretended that she was going to go back to sleep. She felt horrible. Again, her stomach and head hurt, and the pain was uncontrollable. She sighed. That had to have been the worst date EVER.

Why had she eaten the food? She knew there was something wrong, but she ignored it. She ignored it so her date would be better. But she had only made it worse. She cried softly into her sweet, fluffy pillow. Why had this happened to her. Maybe her and Ray weren't really supposed to be together.

Lily's mom brought her a bowl of chicken noodle soup for lunch. "Thanks, mom," Lily said. She knew that she had to at least PRETEND to be HAPPY.

Lily tried to eat the soup-and she loved it, but she didn't have an appetite. She put aside the soup and got her notebook from her night table. She flipped the pages until she found a blank one. She thought of how she wanted to write this song.

Lily wrote and wrote. The song was going great-it sounded great, but it was tearing her apart thinking about Ray.

Lily slept for the rest of the day, exhausted as ever. She knew that this feeling would continue until she healed.

What she didn't know that Ray had come to check on her-twice and had brought her a get-well card.


	3. Chapter 3 It gets worse

Lily awoke with her mom sitting beside her on her bed. She was sweating and pale, and her mom was feeling her forehead. "Honey," she said, "you're burning up." Lily felt light-headed and her stomach started to hurt. She shut her eyes, wishing the pain would go away, but it didn't. "Mom," she gasped desperately, "help."

The ambulance pulled into the emergency room garage. They took Lily into the emergency room. She was unconscious and barely breathing. All the stress, pain, and food poisoning had caused an anxiety attack. Her mother watched, dabbing away tears, as doctors closed the door to the emergency room.

Lily opened her eyes, and gazed at what surrounded her. She was in a hospital room, and Rae, Travis, and Robbie were there. There was a note from her mom on her bedside table. It said: I'll come later. Feel better, Sweetheart! And then Lily looked at her friends. They all looked worried. "Lily," said Rae, "how are you?" She put down the note.

"Not _too_ bad," she said. Although, her stomach and head ached.

"We were really worried," said Travis. "Are you okay?"

"I guess," she replied. "But my head and stomach still hurt, and everything feels weird."

"Well," said Rae, "we brought you some stuff." Robbie and Travis gave her get well cards and a bear. Rae gave her a get well card, some chocolates and a bouquet of roses. "Thanks, Rae." She said thoughtfully. They left a few minutes later, hugging her before they did. Rae stayed behind and kissed her lips. The pain seemed to feel controllable, and her emotions. "I love you," she said softly as he left.

"Me too," he replied.


End file.
